Christmas Luck
by flikaroo
Summary: [Oneshot] It's the most wonderful time of the year. Unless you are a certain red masked turtle of course. Who happened to forget about Christmas gifts for his friends and family. Muttering the phrase "the ol' turtle luck is running true to form," Raphael leaves the lair, alone, for a little last minute Christmas shopping. Based on the 2003 series.


**A/N: Now that the Nature Versus Nurture trilogy is complete it's time for me to catch up on some story requests. First up is this oneshot, which tackles a whopping FOUR requests in one tale.**

 **One, create a Raphael centric story.**

 **Two, include Karai in one of my stories.**

 **Three, include a nod to my previous oneshot "You're Toast."**

 **And four, make it full of Christmas spirit.  
**

 **Please note: Character thoughts are in italics. Phone texting is in bold.**

 **Disclaimer: Hopefully ownership of the turtles will be sitting under my Christmas tree, but until then I do not own them.**

 **Christmas Luck**

* * *

Raphael stood alone in his room. The red clad turtle placed his hands over his head and gave a long cat like stretch, feeling well rested from his afternoon nap. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Raph couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting to do something very important today.

But what was it?

Reaching for his sais, Raph placed them in the slots on his belt. His eyes fell upon the calendar on his wall. Today was December 24th. It was Christmas Eve.

 _Wait a minute._ _Christmas Eve?_

Raphael's eyes widened behind the red silk. He didn't have a single present for his family or friends!

 _The ol' turtle luck is running true to form._

A surge of adrenaline ran through the forgetful turtle, followed by a string of curses that would have earned Raph a mouth full of soap if Master Splinter had overheard.

Raphael had completely forgotten about Christmas gifts. Muttering incoherently, the forgetful turtle quickly gathered up his coat, pants, gloves, hat, and scarf, then rapidly walked out of his room. Jumping down from the second floor, Raph landed in a crouch to cushion his fall.

In the living room stood Leonardo. The blue masked turtle was holding a box full of ornaments as he decorated the tree. Nearby, Donatello was seated on the floor. In front of him was a chaotic web of tangled Christmas lights. Half of them were off and half of them were on.

The soft thump of Raph's landing caused Leonardo to look over his shoulder. The young leader immediately noticed the topside clothing, and the panicked look on his brother's face. Leo shook his head at his scatterbrained brother. Raph had once again forgotten about Christmas gifts.

Leo couldn't help but tease his sibling. "Forgot about something Raph?"

Raph shushed his brother as he dressed quickly. "Quiet Fearless. I've got to slip out before Mikey finds out."

The two eldest siblings glanced towards the kitchen. Christmas music blasted from the space. The sound of Mikey's off key singing carried into the lair, along with the smell of chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven.

Leo smiled at the sounds and smells. No one loved Christmas, and Christmas presents, more than Michelangelo. Leonardo put the box of ornaments down as he spoke to Raphael. "You can always just join in on mine you know. They can be from both of us."

Raphael shook his head. _No._ Fearless gave up everything for his family. The least Raph could do, was to provide his own Christmas gifts.

Leo frowned at his brother's stubbornness. "Well then do you want one of us to come with you?"

The question caused Donatello to stop his battle with the Christmas lights and look at his forgetful brother. Donnie shook his head. _Uh uh._ There was no way he was going top side in that cold weather. Besides the purple masked turtle had more important matters to tend to right now, like fixing those stubborn unblinking Christmas lights for the tree.

Bundled in his top side clothing, Raph answered. "No bro. You and Donnie finish the tree. It won't take me long."

The eldest turtle frowned. The winter always made trips to the surface difficult. As cold blooded reptiles, winter's frigid temperatures did not treat them kindly. By the way of precaution, they typically paired up when going top side. Leo's eyes glanced to Donatello seated on the floor and then to the tree. Leo was only half way finished with hanging ornaments on the tree. And Donatello would probably need help when all of the lights were finally working again.

Raph placed a reassuring hand on his worrywart brother's arm. "Leo, it's just a quick run for a few gifts. I've got my shell cell. And I'll be back before you know it."

Leo stared at Raph for a moment, wrestling with his decision. He didn't want Raph going top side in the cold, alone. But no one wanted to deal with Michelangelo and the topic of Christmas gifts either. Once Mikey got wind of a gift for him in the lair, he became a monster. Pestering and begging and hunting for his gift until he wore you down. And if you forgot about his gift, well shell it was better to hide and wait until New Year's than to deal with a disgruntled Michelangelo. No, it would be less obvious to the Christmas loving turtle that Raph had forgotten his gifts, if the rest of his brothers stayed in the lair and continued their preparations.

Leo let out a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision. Leo gave his brother a stern look as he kept his voice low. "Be careful Raph."

Raphael flashed his brother a grin. Fearless was going to let him off this time, sweet. Raph hurried to the door, least Leo change his mind.

Leonardo whisper-yelled at the retreating turtle's shell. "And no fighting!"

* * *

Raphael knew which brother's gift he would focus on first, Donatello's. Out of Raph's three siblings, the genius turtle was the easiest one to shop for. As long as the item was associated with machines, electronics, or coffee, Donnie would be happy. Raph reflected on his relationship with his intelligent brother. When not training, Donatello could typically be found tucked away in his laboratory focusing on one of his many inventions. Then there came the times when Donnie sequestered himself in the garage instead. Huddled in the garage, the two siblings covered in grease, was the one time when Raph felt like Donnie and he spoke the same language. Raph didn't have Donnie smarts, but the red masked turtle was a pretty good mechanic. One-on-one time with his younger bro, sharing their love of machines, those were the moments that Raphael cherished with his smart brother. Of course, Raph would never admit to it though.

Raphael strolled along the city's streets as he pulled his jacket closer. The recent snowfall was covered by a layer of ice, making rooftop travel next to impossible, skilled ninja or not. In truth, Raph didn't mind walking along at street level. Mingling with humans was only possible during the cold winter season, when no one could tell if it was a man or a turtle hidden underneath the bulky layers.

As Raphael enjoyed his freedom from the lair something on the ground caught his eye. Raph stopped and looked at the item for a moment. A big grin crossed his face. It was a five dollar bill. Raph picked up the money and put the wet bill into his pocket.

Raphael had not walked more than three steps before a woman's voice broke into his thoughts. "Here, take a coupon."

Raph raised an eyeridge at the offer. "What?"

The worker said. "We're having a promotion today. Buy one, get one free. On all of our hot beverages. Here, take a coupon."

Raph accepted the paper as he smiled for the second time in less than two minutes. Mrs. Morrison lived nearby. The five dollars and the coupon was more than enough to treat both his friend and himself to a hot chocolate. It was still early, Raph had plenty of time to collect Christmas gifts.

* * *

Mrs. Morrison opened the door, delighted at her guest. "Raphael, what a wonderful surprise!"

Raph took off his coat as he entered. "Hiya Mrs. M. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by."

The elderly woman waved a hand. "No, of course not. You are always welcome Raphael. Actually I was hoping you would stop by."

Mrs. Morrison shuffled to the kitchen, a big grin on her face.

Raphael seated himself at the kitchen table. Mrs. Morrison carried a covered tray to the table. She placed it in front of her surprise guest.

"What is it Mrs. M?"

Mrs. Morrison opened the cover as she answered. "Homemade coffee cake. You mentioned that one of your brothers is a coffee lover. I thought he might enjoy a homemade treat."

Raphael's face broke into a warm grin, his third of the night. "Donnie's gonna love it. Thanks Mrs. M."

* * *

Delighted that he could check one gift off of his shopping list, Raph exited the apartment. Raphael had promised Mrs. M that next time, Donnie would join him, so that he could personally thank Mrs. Morrison for the homemade treat. Walking down the street, the red masked turtle eyed his new package. Everyone in the lair knew that Donatello enjoyed his coffee. And the small family ensured that the resident genius was always well stocked in the black liquid. But a coffee cake? And homemade? That was a rare treat indeed. Donatello was going to love his gift.

As Raphael walked, the cry of a young child reached his ears. The concerned turtle paused, attempting to locate the source of the sound.

 _Over there!_

It was a young boy, he couldn't have been more than four or five years old. The upset child clung to a stuffed polar bear that was almost bigger than himself. He continued to cry. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Raphael always had a soft spot for children. He walked over to the upset child. Raph lowered himself to his knees, bringing him eye level with the distressed boy. Raph kept his gruff voice soft as he spoke. "Hey there little guy. No need to cry."

The boy sniffled as he looked at Raphael with fear filled eyes.

Raph continued. "You lost your mom huh?"

The child nodded vigorously. _Yes._

Raph chuckled. "Ok, take it easy. No need to shake your head off."

For a moment the youth gazed at Raphael, uncertain what to do with this strange man in front of him. The child's eyes fell upon the caring eyes peering from behind a…mask?

Squinting the boy sniffled and took a tentative step closer.

Yep, it was a mask alright. A red mask. The boy looked closer. Was this guy's skin green?

The child looked harder. Yep. Red and green. And it was Christmas time. That could only mean one thing. The person in front of him wasn't a stranger.

The boy's voice was shaky as he asked. "Mister, are you a Christmas elf?"

Raph's eye ridges shot up in surprise. He had thought his skin was concealed in the dim lighting on the streets. Apparently, he assumed wrong.

Chuckling Raph held out his hand. "Yeah, sure kid. I'm an…Elf."

The boy beamed at his new guide and accepted Raph's mitten covered hand.

* * *

Raph walked down the crowded sidewalk with both of his hands full. In his left hand was the container of homemade coffee cake and in his right, the hand of the lost child. The youth had relaxed in Raph's company. At first the boy chatted away incessantly about elves and the north-pole.

Then the curious child asked about Raphael. "So Mr. Elf. Are you shopping for last minute gifts like me and Mommy? Is that why you aren't at the North Pole right now helping Santa with his sleigh?"

Raph smirked behind his scarf. The youth was rather perceptive, he would give him that. And the child's red hair, reminded the red masked turtle of April. "Yeah, little man. I'm last minute shopping. I still have to find something for a friend of mine. She's a real animal lover."

The child raised his stuffed animal to his turtle elf. "How about a polar bear like mine?"

Chuckling Raph stopped and looked at the youth. "Sure a polar bear would be perfect. I'll have to keep an eye out for one of those."

The kid beamed as he spoke to the bear. "See Mr. North, everybody likes you!"

This boy was worse than Michelangelo after an energy drink. Raph snickered to himself as he tried to get the kid to focus. After all, Raph had no idea what the child's mother looked like. It didn't take long before the youth pulled his hand from Raph's grip and ran towards an upset looking woman. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Relief washed over the woman's face as she knelt, eager to embrace her lost son. "Where have you been?"

The child replied. "I met an elf Mommy! He is shopping for Christmas gifts, just like us."

Raphael kept his distance, ensuring the bulk of his body remained in the shadows. The relieved mother said thank you to Raph. Raph nodded, his eyes sparking with joy. The turtle elf had just turned his back on the parent and child when the sounds of quickly approaching footsteps reached his ears.

"Mr. Elf. Mr. Elf. Wait. Wait!"

Raph spun around to discover that the child was running towards him. The curious turtle kneeled, bringing himself eye level with the boy. "What is it?"

The kid shoved his polar bear in Raphael's hands. "Here, take Mr. North."

Raph tried to hand the stuffed animal back to the child. The child pouted and put his hands behind his back. "No. You take it. Give Mr. North to your friend."

Raph reached out and ruffled the youth's hair. "Thanks kid. It's perfect."

The child's smile grew wide, then he lunged forward and gave Raph a big hug. "Merry Christmas Mr. Elf." Finished with the hug, the boy ran back to his mother.

Raph watched the youth run off as he wrapped an arm around the three foot stuffed polar bear. Raph's thoughts wandered to April. The red head had become more than just a friend to the turtles, she often felt like an older sister. And her love of animals could easily rival Mikey's own. Her room was full of stuffed animals from her youth. She once admitted that the remnants of her childhood made her feel safe and protected. The red masked turtle grinned. The bear would be perfect gift for April.

* * *

Raphael strolled down the street, pondering his shopping list. _Let's see, I've got Donnie and April covered. That just leaves Casey, Master Splinter, and Leonardo._ Raphael frowned. His big brother was always the hardest one to shop for. It was the reason why Raph declined Leo's offer to join him in the first place.

 _What the shell am I going to get Fearless?_

As he walked down the busy street, holding a coffee cake and a three foot stuffed polar bear, Raphael's thoughts focused on Leonardo. Raphael's relationship with his big brother had changed a lot over the years. When they were younger, the two eldest turtles were inseparable. They were each other's best friends. The two siblings enjoyed similar interests and could easily spend hours together. Then Master Splinter declared Leonardo their leader and everything changed. Leo began to spend more time training, either with their sensei or by himself in the dojo. When the blue masked turtle wasn't training he was studying, books on strategy mostly. Leo still spent time with each of his brother's but this Leo was different. He was always watchful, never letting his guard down. Always seeking to protect his family. Raphael became jealous. He missed his best friend. So Raph reacted the only way he knew how. He argued with Leo, vying for the young leader's attention. Searching for a way to reconnect with his only older brother.

Unable to see around the bear in his arms, the introspective turtle was pulled out of his thoughts by the grunt of someone he accidentally bumped into.

Raph peered around the bear as he apologized. "Sorry."

The middle-aged man waved at Raph. "No worries son. That's quite a bear you have there."

Raph laughed as he looked at the stuffed bear. "Yeah, I suppose it is"

The stranger asked. "Doing some last minute shopping are we?"

Raph replied. "Yeah, I have three brothers."

The man smiled as he bent down to pick up a cardboard box. "My shop is opening this week. You're welcome to take a look around, see if there's anything one of them would like."

Raph shook his head. He didn't have a lot of money and he still had four people to shop for.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I don't have much money on me."

The store owner grunted as he struggled, and then failed, to pick up the heavy box. The man looked at his potential customer. Despite the heavy layers, the owner could see the shape and bulk of well-defined muscles hidden underneath. "I'll tell you what. You help me carry these heavy boxes inside, and then I might be able to help you with one of your gifts."

Raph tilted his head to the side for a moment. It was a fair offer. "Ok."

The man held out his hands to Raph. Curious, the young teen asked. "What?"

Chuckling the man gestured. "Your hands look a little full. I'll take the bear and cake." Raph's eyes sparkled as he passed over his gifts.

* * *

It took Raphael less than fifteen minutes to carry the shop's deliveries inside. Looking around, Raph whistled. "Man, Mikey would love it in here."

The shop was a comic book store. Filled with row after row of neatly ordered stacks of comic books. Framed comics were displayed on the walls. And among the aisles were individually bagged comics stored in boxes.

The owner smiled. "I take it one of your brothers like's comic books?"

Raphael laughed. "You could say that. He's obsessed with the Silver Sentry."

The man's face lit up. The store owner gave the bear and the cake back to Raphael. "I might have just the thing for your brother then. Give me a moment." He hurried to the storage room where Raph had just finished placing all of the heavy boxes. Two minutes later the shop owner returned, carrying a large, rectangle shaped white box. He grunted as he placed the box of comics on the counter. "Here, take these."

Eyeing the box, Raphael asked. "What's in it?"

A big smile spread across the man's face as he answered. "The first thirty comics of a new series coming out by the creators of the Silver Sentry. The Masked Warrior. I just got these in. It's a duplicate of my order. The company doesn't want to pay for the return shipping. Please, it's on the house. Consider it your payment for helping me."

Reaching out to pick up the box, Raphael said. "Thanks Mister."

The shop keeper smiled. "Be sure to bring your brother with you next time. I'll be curious to hear if he enjoys the new series."

Nodding, Raphael placed the box of comics under one arm with a grunt. The box was heavier than it looked! And this from the turtle who lifted weights the most! Raph carried the polar bear and coffee cake in his other arm as he exited the comic book store.

Raphael adjusted the presents as he walked, thinking about his youngest brother. Mikey was going to freak out over a new comic book series. The red masked turtle's eyes sparkled with joy. Out of his three brothers Raph found Mikey the easiest sibling to get along with. Sure, the prankster got on his nerves a lot, but Raph knew that it was Mikey's unique way of showing that he cared. Plus, with a new supply of comic books to occupy his time, everyone in the lair would get some peace and quiet from their energetic youngest sibling. At least for a little while.

* * *

Continuing along the city street, Raph shifted the weight of the gifts in his arms. He still had to find something for Casey, Master Splinter and Leonardo. Raph felt the package in his arm slipping. The box of comics was awkward to carry. Raph adjusted his grip again as his head turned to the right. Down the alley something white was peeking out from a dumpster. Curious Raph approached the bin. As he identified the white object, a grin spread across his face. His cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling, but Raph couldn't help it. His turtle luck was taking on a new form tonight, and Raph was determined to enjoy it.

Now standing in front of the bin, Raph could clearly identify the object. The red masked turtle couldn't believe his luck. Leaning behind the dumpster, sat a hockey stick. Placing the gifts on the ground for a moment, Raph picked up the stick, examining it. The hockey stick appeared to be in perfect condition. No cracks or chips in the wood. No scuff marks from pucks. In fact, the only mark on it, was the scrawl of what appeared to be someone's signature. Raph squinted as he tried to read the name. _Wayne Gretsky._ The sai wielder shrugged. He didn't know who this Wayne guy was, but the hockey stick would be the perfect gift for Casey.

Reaching down to gather his gifts, Raph's mind wandered to Casey. The hot headed human had a shared love of breaking rules and busting heads with the red wearing turtle. Casey also possessed a heart of gold. The vigilante quickly become Raph's best friend, and a cherished member of their small family. Casey was going to love a new stick the next time Raph and he went out to bust some heads.

* * *

Raphael walked down the street juggling the coffee cake, a three foot stuffed polar bear, the box of comic books, and a hockey stick in his arms. Four gifts down and only two to go. Raph was pleased with the progress of his last minute shopping, but then he frowned. The two remaining gift recipients, Master Splinter and Leonardo, were the hardest to shop for.

Strolling down the street, Raphael's reflected on Master Splinter. What could he say? Master Splinter was not only his loving father, but also his wise and skillful sensei. The old rat sometimes ruled with an iron fist, of which Raph was the son most often on the receiving end. Yet, Splinter was just as quick to display his fierce love and devotion to his sons. How could one gift truly represent what a father meant to a son? Raph sighed. It could not.

The air was growing cold and the hour began to grow late. Walking by a street vendor, Raph glanced at the table as he involuntarily shivered from the wind. The table displayed blankets of various colors and patterns. Raph paused and surveyed the selection. Living hidden in the sewers, his family rarely owned anything new. Almost everything in the lair was picked up on trips from the junkyard or found inside dumpsters. And that included blankets. Staring at the selection, Raph had to resist the urge to reach out and touch one. Of course, he couldn't very well do that in public, least someone recognize that his hand only had three fingers. Or that it was actually green in color.

A voice broke into his thoughts. "Blankets for ten dollars."

Startled, Raph looked up at the vendor. "Huh?"

The seller repeated. "Blankets for ten dollars. You want a blanket?"

Raph felt his heart sink. He couldn't recall a time when any one of them owned a brand new blanket. Especially Master Splinter. Like any parent, Splinter saved himself for last when items were brought to the lair. But Raphael only had eight dollars on him.

Looking at the vendor Raph shook his head. "Sorry, I don't have ten dollars."

Sensing he would lose a sale, the vendor offered again. "Nine dollars then." The man ran a hand over the material as he said. "One hundred percent alpaca wool. Soft and warm. You won't find another table selling blankets like this one."

Raph shook his head again. "Sorry, I only have eight dollars."

At the prospect of a potential sale, the vendor's eyes lit up. "For you, eight dollars. Pick a color. Any color."

Raph gave the man a hard glare. He still had to shop for Leonardo as well. Eight dollars was all the money he had left. Raph looked at the blankets. They did look awfully warm though. And Master Splinter was getting older. The sewers were always cold and drafty during the winter months.

The hopefully vendor and the torn customer stared at each other for a moment. Eventually, Raph broke eye contact as he pulled out the money from his pocket. "Ok, I'll take the red one."

The man smiled. "You drive a hard bargain." The vendor put the blanket in the bag and handed it to the turtle. He removed the five dollar bill, then returned the rest of the money to Raphael.

Raph's eye ridges shot up in surprise at the gesture. The vendor smiled. "Merry Christmas son. Stay warm."

Offering his gratitude, Raph bowed to the vendor. "Thank you. Merry Christmas."

* * *

Finished with the vendor Raph felt his shell cell vibrate. Placing everything on the ground, he looked at the text. It was from Leonardo.

 **Raph, it's getting late. Hurry home.**

Raph shook his head. Leave it to Fearless to keep a close eye on the time. Raph surveyed his gifts. A coffee cake for Donnie, the three foot stuffed polar bear for April, the box of comic books for Mikey, an autographed hockey stick for Casey, and the red alpaca blanket for Master Splinter. Only one gift was left. Leonardo's.

Raph replied with a quick text.

 **I'm almost done Fearless.**

Raph's phone buzzed again before he could gather up his presents. Raph growled as he pulled out his phone again, reading the message.

 **Don't worry about my gift. Come home Raph.**

Raph blinked in surprise. _How the shell does he do that?_

The last minute turtle could never figure out how his big brother always seemed to know what was going on with his younger siblings. Raph let out a sigh. Leo was right though. The hour was growing late. It was time for Raphael to return home.

Raph bent to once again collect the gifts into his arms. Shaking his head, Raph spun around and began heading towards home.

* * *

Raphael quickened his pace, well as much as he could with his hands and arms filled with gifts. He weaved a path in and out of the frantic last minute shoppers. Everyone hurrying to purchase last minute presents before the stores closed for the evening. Briskly walking down the street, Raph had to admit that maybe last minute shopping wasn't such a good idea after all.

As Raph passed a children's shelter, someone called his name.

"Raphael?"

Recognizing the voice, Raph felt his blood run cold.

 _Yep, the ol'turtle luck is running true to form._

The late shopping turtle tried to peer around the gifts in his hand as he spat out. "Karai."

Karai crossed her arms in front of her chest as she surveyed the lone turtle. He was carrying an odd assortment of items. A cake, a white rectangular shaped box, a hockey stick, a bag with something red and soft inside, and a really cute and rather large stuffed polar bear.

Raphael's voice came out as a growl. "What are you doing here?"

Kara's eyes sparkled with amusement at having caught the angriest turtle off guard, and alone. "I could ask you the same thing."

Karai approached slowly, flashing a shark like smile. With his arms full of gifts, Raph was unable to reach for his sais. Karai's coat flapped in the wind, revealing a simple black turtleneck and black trousers underneath. The kunoichi appeared to be unarmed. Reaching out a gloved hand, Karai tugged on Raph's mask tails. The red cloth flapping in the wind, was how she had recognized the street clothed turtle among the passersby's.

Karai's purred in Raph's ear. "Such a strange assortment of items. Where are your brothers Raphael?"

Raphael clenched his jaw tightly. He didn't have time for this. Especially on Christmas Eve. He answered with a growl. "They aren't here."

A foot soldier dressed in street clothes approached the duo. Clearing his throat the solider bowed. "Mistress Karai. We are almost finished."

Karai faced the soldier and nodded, dismissing the soldier.

Looking for any advantage in this awkward situation, Raph tried poking the Foot commander. "Stealing from orphanages on Christmas Eve Karai. That doesn't sound like Shredder's style."

Karai backed away from the turtle, her anger spiking. "It is a charity run. Oroku Enterprises makes a large donation of toys to the local children's shelters' every Christmas."

Raph scoffed as he adjusted the gifts in his hands. "Look as much as I'd love to kick your shell right now, I have to get back to my family."

Surprised, Karai tilted her head. The red turtle didn't want to fight? That was odd indeed. If the sai wielder wasn't out on the streets with his brothers, he was usually with that masked vigilante. The one who carried baseball bats and golf clubs. Karai's eyes landed on the white stick in Raphael's arms. And hockey sticks. Karai's eyes widened as suddenly the odd collection of items in the red clad turtle's arms made sense. The hot headed turtle was Christmas shopping!

Karai began pairing the gift with the recipient. The stick was obviously for the vigilante. The cake could be for the orange turtle and the white box for the purple one, or the other way around. The blanket, most likely for the rat master, who was old. Karai looked at the cute stuffed bear. That had to be for the red headed female friend of the turtles.

 _Wait a minute._

The black haired woman's eyes narrowed for a moment. Where was Leonardo's gift?

Karai asked. "What gift is for Leonardo?"

Surprised by the question, Raphael snapped his head towards Karai. "What?"

Karai repeated herself. "What did you get for Leonardo?"

Raph shrugged, the gesture causing him to struggle to maintain his grip on all of the gifts in his arms. "I don't have one. Leo's always been the hardest one to shop for."

Karai nodded in understanding. As one of the wealthiest businessmen in New York City, her father, Oroku Saki had anything and everything he could ever want at his fingertips. The same could be said for his daughter. Karai was well taken care of, never left wanting for anything. This made exchanging gifts between father and daughter unnecessary.

Karai looked at the red masked turtle before her and thought about his blue clad brother. Sometimes Karai felt as if Leonardo and she were a lot alike. Leonardo's actions clearly demonstrated his love and devotion to his family. And despite the vast wealth and resources at Saki's disposal, there was something that Karai longed for more than anything, family time with her father. Karai remembered when she was a young child, Saki would spend hours with her, the two of them laughing as they pieced together puzzles. The puzzles themselves were fun, but what Karai really enjoyed most, was the uninterrupted time with her father. Karai stared at the gifts in Raphael's arms. Presents meant for family members.

Karai shook her head. Once again the kunoichi and the leader turtle had something in common, a desire for family moments. Something that was growing more and more rare between Karai and her father as she grew older. The young woman's eyes glanced back at the truck. The box in the soldier's arms caught her gaze.

Karai said to Raph. "Wait here a moment."

Raph grunted in acknowledgement. He was curious what the woman was going to do next. He watched Karai relieve the worker from his burden. She placed the colorful box on top of the box of comics in Raphael's already full arms. "Here."

Raising an eye ridge, Raph twisted as he tried to read the cover of the box. "What is it?"

Karai brushed aside the question. "Go. Now. Return to your family."

Puzzled by the sudden change of heart, but not willing to look a gift horse, or in this case, kunoichi, in the mouth, Raph bowed as best he could. He couldn't believe he was going to say it, but Splinter had instilled proper etiquette into all of the turtles. Raph could not receive a gift without acknowledging the recipient's gesture. "Thank you Karai. And uh, Merry Christmas."

Karai nodded as she watched the turtle hurry home. She waited until Raph was out of hearing range before responding. "Merry Christmas turtles."

* * *

Raphael had never been so happy to see the door to the lair before. The last minute shopper was cold, tired, and his arms were sore from carrying all of the presents. All he needed now, was his new Christmas luck to last a little while longer, until he could wrap all of his gifts.

Raph used his ninja stealth to slip into the lair. He was greeted by the sights and smells of Christmas as he tried to silently make his way towards his room. The tree twinkled from the lights and glitter off of the ornaments that the small family managed to collect over the years. The smell of pine and freshly baked cookies carried to his nose.

The last minute turtle was halfway up the steps to the bedrooms when Mikey's voice called out.

"Raph, are those gifts?"

With one foot still in mid-air, Raph mumbled to himself. "Looks like the ol'turtle luck is back." The gift toting turtle walked down to the first floor as he faced his curious sibling.

Mikey's eyes eagerly roamed over the items in Raph's arms, trying to figure out which gift was meant for him. His eyes widened when they landed on the white box. Michelangelo's cry of surprise captured the attention of the rest of the family in the living room.

"You got me comics?!"

Raphael was unable to react fast enough as Mikey's nimble fingers grasped the box of comics. The excitable turtle eagerly bounded away with his prize.

Chuckling at Mikey's antics, Donatello, April and Casey approached next, while Leonardo and Master Splinter stayed at the rear.

Michelangelo dropped to his knees. Unable to contain his excitement, he eagerly ripped off the cover of the white box. Aghast, Mikey could barely speak. "You got me the first thirty issues of The Masked Warrior?" Mikey turned and tackled his caring brother, knocking them both to the floor. Mikey's smile was a mile wide. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You are the best big brother ever!"

Raph grunted as he tried to shove his excitable brother off of him. "Merry Christmas Mikey. Now get off of me."

With a quick nod, Mikey got up, scampering off with his present.

Casey extended a hand to his fallen friend. His eyes immediately landed upon the hockey stick. "Is that for me?"

Raph nodded and handed his friend the autographed stick as he stood. Casey's eyes widened. "It's signed by Wayne Gretsky?"

Raph shrugged. "I hope that's ok."

Casey slapped his friend on the shell, hard. "Ok? Dude, he's only like one of the best hockey players to ever play the sport." Casey admired the stick. A new stick was always a treat, but to own a stick by one of his hockey idols? This was the best gift ever.

Casey grinned at his friend. "Thanks man."

Raph nodded, recognizing the joy on his friend's face. "Merry Christmas Case."

April walked forward next. It didn't take a genius to figure out which gift was for her. Raph was holding a rather large and quite adorable looking stuffed polar bear. April accepted the stuffed animal with a big smile. She had once admitted to the team's protector that her stuffed animal collection made her feel safe and secure. And April knew that Raph prided himself on protecting his family. April hugged the plush animal. Polar bears live in one of the coldest environments on the planet. As the largest species of bear, polar bears are powerful predators and strong swimmers.

 _Powerful._

 _Strong._

April's grateful eyes fell upon Raphael. _Polar bears, well in a way, they are just like Raph._

Reaching forward April wrapped her arms around Raph and kissed him on the cheek. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thanks Raph." Raph's face darkened as he blushed at the gesture.

By now the excitement of presents had rubbed off onto Donatello, who was eying the Tupperware container. "Is that what I think it is?"

Nodding Raph handed the cake to the resident coffee lover. "Yep. Mrs. M made it special for ya."

Donatello's eyes shined with joy. Someone made him something for a change. And it would pair perfectly with a cup of coffee. Donnie accepted the cake and rushed to the kitchen. He was going to enjoy his treat right now with a fresh mug of coffee. Raph chuckled at the genius turtle's eager behavior. When it came to the subject of coffee, Donnie could move almost as fast as Michelangelo.

Raph gave the bag with the blanket to Master Splinter as he respectfully bowed. "Master Splinter."

Reaching into the shopping bag, Splinter touched the material. The blanket was soft to the touch, the material thick and warm. Splinter's sensitive nose detected something else. The blanket smelled, new. Splinter looked up from the gift, his eyes shining with joy towards his most passionate son. A new blanket, that was a rare gift indeed. Splinter bowed to Raphael as he spoke. "Thank you my son."

Raphael felt his chest swell with pride at the sight of his beloved father's joy.

Finally, Raphael turned to Leonardo. On the blue masked turtle's face was a rare smile. For once, Leonardo looked relaxed. It was obvious that Leo was delighted that his family was together, safe, and happy.

The two eldest siblings' eyes locked for a moment. Leo reached out and squeezed Raph's shoulder. "You did good Raph."

Although he would never admit it out loud, Raph was pleased to receive his brother's approval. Raph nodded before replying. "I've got one more gift bro."

Raising an eye ridge, Leo gave his brother a questioning look.

Raph gave Leo the box from Karai. His anticipation building as he searched Leonardo's face for a reaction.

Leo flipped the box around. It was a one thousand piece puzzle. Recognizing the image, Leonardo said. "Miyamoto Musashi. Japan's greatest swordsman."

Leo's voice was curious. "Raph where did you?"

Raphael cut off his brother. "Let's just say I got it from a friend."

A look of wonder settled on the blue turtle's face. Raph rubbed a hand behind his neck, his words coming out awkward. "I was sort of thinking that maybe we could, you know, spend some time putting it together?"

Leo blinked for a moment. Raph wanted to spend some time with him, that didn't involve sparring or fighting?

His eyes shining with joy, Leo looked at his emotional brother. "Raph, I'd love that."

Raph wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Merry Christmas Fearless."

Leo leaned into the rare embrace from his hotheaded sibling as he replied. "Merry Christmas Raphie."

* * *

 **A/N: Before you go, why not leave a review?** **Virtual candy canes to those who do. Thanks for reading and if you celebrate it, have a very Merry Christmas.  
**


End file.
